Menyamakan Kedudukan
by Kuncir Kuda
Summary: Seorang PSK pria dan polisi anti kejahatan susila yang rumah tangganya sedang bermasalah, bekerja sama untuk menumpas sindikat perdagangan dan perbudakan manusia, sekaligus menyamakan kedudukan atas ketimpangan yang mereka warisi dari generasi sebelumnya. Peringatan : AU, OOC, kekerasan seksual, gore dan SSA untuk chara tertentu.
1. Chapter 1

Psycho-Pass milik IG Productions

* * *

Ginoza mengambil kaleng bir yang kelima. Tapi karena efek alkohol mulai menggerogoti kepalanya, kaleng itu malah lepas dari tangannya, lalu menggelinding di jalan setapak taman. Dengan agak terhuyung, Ginoza mengejar minuman pelipur lara itu. Pengejarannya tidak berlangsung lama. Kaleng itu berhenti menggelinding saat menabrak kaki seseorang yang berdiri di jalan setapak.

"Ah..." Ginoza memungut kaleng birnya. Tanpa mendongak untuk melihat kaki siapa yang ditabrak, Ginoza berjalan kembali ke bangku taman untuk melanjutkan acara minum-minumnya. Dasar pemabuk.

"Malam yang buruk karena pelanggan yang buruk, Tuan Ginoza Nobuchika?" sapa si pemilik kaki yang tidak diacuhkan oleh Ginoza, Kougami Shinya.

Ginoza menoleh. Ia tidak mengenal pria sebaya dirinya dengan rambut acak itu, tapi ia bisa menduga _siapa_ pria itu hanya dari pertanyaannya yang sinis.

"Kau polisi, 'kan? Biar kutebak, dari unit anti-kejahatan susila di distrik Hachiouji?" tanya Ginoza, lalu meneguk isi kalengnya.

"Hebat juga kau," sahut Kougami. Ia mendekati Ginoza, tapi hanya berdiri di dekatnya. Memandang berkaleng-kaleng bir yang tergeletak di sisi Ginoza.

"Tidak juga. Aku menebak seperti itu karena aku belum pernah melihatmu tapi kau tahu nama lengkapku. Aku cukup sering berurusan dengan mereka di Hachiouji, jadi kupikir kau juga berasal dari sana."

Ginoza berhenti minum. Ia menatap Kougami dengan curiga.

"Kau mau menangkapku? Dengar, aku baru dibebaskan dua hari yang lalu dan yang kurindukan di penjara hanya nenekku dan bir dingin. Aku sudah menemui nenekku, jadi sekarang boleh aku minum-minum dulu?"

Kougami menggeleng. "Kau tidak punya tempat tujuan sehingga berlama-lama di sini?"

Ginoza terperangah. "Aku tidak punya rumah lagi. Apartemenku sudah disewakan pada orang lain saat mereka mendengar aku ditangkap lagi."

"Setelah ini, perbaikilah hidupmu. Ada program khusus untuk _bekas_ PSK sepertimu yang ingin bertobat. Bisa kau ikuti," ujar Kougami, datar.

Ginoza kelihatan kesal dan membanting kaleng di tangannya. Isinya berhamburan dan memercik di celana Kougami.

"He, aku tidak mengenalmu tapi kau sudah mengajariku tentang hidupku!" bentak Ginoza, mencengkeram kerah kemeja Kougami.

"Menyerang polisi bisa membuatmu dihukum lagi, Ginoza."

Ginoza berdecak. Kougami benar, posisinya saat ini tidak menguntungkan. Ginoza tidak boleh berulah lagi jika masih ingin merdeka. Ia melepaskan Kougami, kemudian memungut minumannya, satu-satunya yang ia miliki saat ini. Kemudian berlalu tanpa menoleh.

Namun Kougami rupanya tidak berniat melepaskan Ginoza. Pemuda itu menarik lengan Ginoza hingga tubuhnya berhadapan lagi dengan Kougami. Kaleng-kaleng yang dipegangnya berhamburan di jalan. Sebagian penyok dan bocor, menumpahkan isinya yang berbau tajam.

Ginoza hendak memarahi Kougami karena ulah polisi itu yang sudah melampaui batas. Namun tatapan tajam Kougami menciutkan nyalinya. Kougami tampak seperti monster yang ingin memakannya. Ginoza ingat, tatapan Kougami itu sama dengan tatapan sebagian kliennya, orang-orang yang menganggap bisa berbuat apa saja pada Ginoza hanya karena sudah membayar.

"A-apa yang kauinginkan?" tanya Ginoza tergagap. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Kougami, seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tempat antah-berantah dan berlagak menjadi pahlawan.

"Ikutlah denganku."

Itu adalah kalimat yang paling tidak masuk akal yang bisa diucapkan oleh seorang polisi. Tapi Kougami kelihatannya serius.

"Kalau kau menolak, aku akan memaksa."

Nada bicara Kougami datar dan pelan. Tapi justru hal itu yang membuat Ginoza gentar. Orang yang serius tidak perlu berkoar-koar untuk menyatakan kehendaknya.

"K-kau menangkapku?" Ginoza meringis. Cengkeraman Kougami terlalu kuat, tapi Ginoza terlalu takut untuk melepaskan diri.

"Aku _tahu_ apa yang kau lakukan sebelum minum-minum di sini. Dari mana lagi kau mendapatkan uang untuk membeli bir? Aku akan menutup mata tentang perbuatanmu hanya jika kau mau ikut denganku."

Ginoza menelan ludah. Pilihannya sama-sama tidak mengenakkan.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Ginoza tampak ketakutan dan kebingungan saat Kougami menggiringnya memasuki rumah. Kougami dapat memahami perasaannya saat dipaksa memasuki tempat yang asing baginya dalam keadaan tangan diborgol. Tapi Ginoza sempat mencoba kabur darinya sehingga Kougami harus membelenggunya agar mudah dikontrol. Memar di mata kiri Kougami adalah bukti perlawanan Ginoza.

"Ini rumahku. Tenanglah, kau akan baik-baik saja di sini. Aku hanya ingin menolongmu."

"Menolong?"

Kougami diam saja. Ia menarik lengan Ginoza agar mengikutinya masuk lebih dalam. Mereka menapaki tangga menuju lantai atas. Di sisi tangga itu, terdapat dinding yang dihiasi foto-foto Kougami dan keluarganya serta Akane, istrinya. Ginoza memperhatikannya sambil berjalan, lalu bertanya lagi.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini? Keluargamu..."

"Saat ini aku tinggal sendirian," tukas Kougami. "Jadi tidak akan ada gangguan selama kau tinggal di sini."

"Tinggal di sini? Siapa yang mau..."

Kougami memotong kalimat Ginoza dengan memojokkannya di dinding dan membungkam mulutnya. Ginoza terbelalak karena terkejut.

"Diamlah. Biar aku yang mengurus semuanya untukmu," bisik Kougami di telinga Ginoza.

Napas Ginoza agak tersengal. Wajahnya memucat. Kougami tahu ia merasa terancam. Tapi sebelum semuanya _beres,_ Kougami akan menahannya di sini.

Di lantai atas, Kougami membawa Ginoza memasuki sebuah kamar. Ia menghempaskan Ginoza ke atas ranjang, lalu mencari-cari sesuatu di lemari di kamar itu. Di sisi lain, Ginoza yang tangannya dikunci ke belakang, menggeliat agar dapat membalikkan wajahnya yang terbenam di kasur. Saat ia berhasil, Kougami ternyata sudah duduk di tepi ranjang dengan tangan memegang beberapa lembar kain yang cukup panjang.

"Ini akan menahanmu untuk sementara, Ginoza," kata Kougami dingin.

Ginoza terbelalak. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk memahami apa yang hendak Kougami lakukan padanya. Maka, Ginoza menggeliat lagi sekuat tenaga agar dapat menjauh dari Kougami. Pergelangan tangannya sampai lecet karena bergesekan dengan gelang dari logam. Tapi, seberapa jauh ia bisa menghindar dengan kondisi tangan terborgol?

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Ginoza sudah tergolek di ranjang dengan tangan terikat kain ke tepi atas ranjang. Kougami juga menutup mata dan mulut PSK muda itu. Yang terdengar dari Ginoza hanya helaan napas yang berat karena lelah bergumul melawan Kougami yang lebih kuat.

"Malam ini kau kubiarkan seperti ini. Kalau kau patuh, besok aku akan melepaskan ikatanmu," ujar Kougami.

Ginoza menjawabnya dengan gumaman. Sepertinya ia memohon agar Kougami melepaskannya, tapi Kougami bergeming. Ia harus meyakinkan Ginoza bahwa ia serius hendak menahan Ginoza di rumahnya.

"Aku janji, aku akan menjelaskan segalanya setelah semuanya usai. Bersabarlah."

Kougami berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan Ginoza sendirian. Tapi saat melihat ke arah kaki Ginoza, ia duduk lagi agar dapat meraih kaki Ginoza yang terbungkus _jeans_ lusuh yang agak kebesaran. Meletakkan kaki panjang itu di pangkuannya.

Ginoza memekik saat tangan Kougami menyentuh kakinya. Sebelumnya ia mengira Kougami akan meninggalkannya sendirian. Tapi ternyata Kougami kembali lagi. Entah apa yang hendak ia lakukan, tapi Ginoza merasa ada yang salah. Ia meronta, menarik kakinya dari pangkuan Kougami.

Ginoza sudah tak asing lagi dengan belenggu selama 'karir'-nya. Sebagian kliennya memang memiliki kelainan yang tak dapat Ginoza hindari. Umumnya sebelum mencapai kata sepakat, mereka akan berterus terang mengenai apa yang mereka inginkan dari Ginoza dan jika Ginoza setuju, mereka bisa mendapatkan keinginannya. Ginoza tidak keberatan diikat dan dicambuk saat melayani mereka, asalkan sesuai dengan kesepakatan. Sebagian dari mereka juga kadang melampaui batas hingga Ginoza kewalahan dan kadang kesulitan bergerak karena kerasnya perlakuan yang ia terima. Untuk menghibur diri, Ginoza hanya menganggapnya sebagai bagian dari risiko pekerjaan.

Tapi diikat oleh seorang polisi di rumahnya tanpa mengetahui tujuannya bukan bagian dari risiko pekerjaan! Ginoza akan merasa tenang jika Kougami berterus terang saja dan akan memenuhi keinginan Kougami asalkan dia dilepaskan. Kougami tidak perlu melakukan hal ini! Ginoza akan patuh! Ia akan menjadi anak yang baik asalkan Kougami tidak...

"Hei, tenanglah! Aku tidak bisa melepaskan sepatumu kalau kakimu menendang-nendang seperti itu!"

Ginoza tersentak. Jadi Kougami hendak menanggalkan sepatunya saja? Seharusnya ia mengatakannya dari awal agar Ginoza tidak salah sangka!

"Bagus, jangan bergerak lagi. Aku tidak mau ranjangku kotor karena sepatumu."

Ginoza yakin bahwa wajahnya pasti memerah karena ke-geer-an. Mudah-mudahan Kougami tidak memperhatikan.

Setelah kakinya terasa dingin karena kaus kakinya juga dilepaskan, Ginoza juga merasa belenggu di tangannya ditambah dengan memakaikan borgol di pergelangan tangan. Kougami mungkin merasa perlu 'menghukum' tawanannya. Terserahlah. Ginoza tidak akan melawan lagi. Ia hanya ingin Kougami cepat meninggalkannya.

Tapi ternyata harapan Ginoza meleset sangat jauh.

Alih-alih meninggalkan Ginoza, Kougami malah melakukan perbuatan lain yang membuat Ginoza kembali dilanda ketegangan. Ginoza merasa kausnya tengah disingkap hingga perutnya terasa dingin. Itu belum seberapa karena selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah, Kougami melepaskan ikat pinggangnya! Apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya, Ginoza sudah membayangkannya.

Ginozapun kembali memberontak. Kougami tinggal sendirian di rumahnya, 'kan? Boleh jadi, Kougami merasa kesepian dan melihat kesempatan saat bertemu dengan Ginoza di taman. Tidak ada yang akan mencari PSK kambuhan yang hilang begitu saja. Ginoza disekap sampai matipun, tidak ada yang peduli. Neneknya saja kini sudah tidak bisa mengenalinya lagi karena alzheimer yang dideritanya. Ayahnya memang masih ada, tapi mendekam di penjara sejak Ginoza masih kecil dan Ginoza memang tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Jadi, tidak ada yang akan mencarinya sekalipun ia dilenyapkan dari dunia ini oleh Kougami.

Ginoza menjerit di balik kain penutup mulutnya. Ia tidak rela diperkosa lalu dibunuh tanpa perlawanan. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Kougami mengalahkannya dengan mudah!

Tapi sebuah tamparan di pipi membuyarkan perlawanan Ginoza dengan cepat. Tangan-tangan kekar Kougami menekan tubuhnya agar tetap rebah. Ginoza yang terkejut, membeku seketika.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak bisa diatur! Aku pinjam ikat pinggangmu untuk mengikat kakimu!"

Ginoza terhenyak. Kougami tidak berbohong. Ia merasakan kakinya diikat menggunakan ikat pinggang tuanya. Kougami sungguh-sungguh mengekangnya.

Sayangnya, Ginoza tidak merasa malu lagi karena ke-geer-an. Ia kini merasa marah. Kougami tidak berhak menahannya, meskipun polisi itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda menginginkan tubuhnya. Ginoza melawan. Sekali lagi, meskipun tampaknya akan sia-sia karena kekangan yang dibuat Kougami terlalu kuat.

Kougami menghapus peluh di keningnya. Mengatasi pemuda sekurus Ginoza ternyata menguras tenaga juga. Bahkan setelah ia diikat erat, Ginoza masih meronta-ronta hingga tempat tidurnya berderak. Anak itu punya semangat juga.

Kougami memandang Ginoza yang masih bergulat untuk mendapatkan kembali kemerdekaanya. Tapi ia tidak khawatir. Kelelahan akan membuat Ginoza menyerah dan pasrah. Malam ini, setidaknya, Ginoza akan belajar untuk tidak melakukan perbuatan sia-sia.

Kougami melihat jam tangannya. Sudah larut malam dan ia sangat membutuhkan tidur. Ia akan mengurus Ginoza pagi-pagi sekali. Pada saat itu, anak itu pasti sudah menyerah. Kougami lalu meninggalkan kamar dan mengunci pintunya dari luar. Di dalam kamar, Ginoza masih menggeliat untuk melepaskan dirinya.

"Kalau bukan demi ayahnya, aku tidak akan membawanya ke sini," gumam Kougami sebelum berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Malam itu, Kougami tidur dengan sangat nyenyak. Kenyataan bahwa di rumahnya ada seorang pemuda yang sedang sangat marah padanya, tidak mengganggu polisi itu sama sekali. Kougami yakin, ia sudah melakukan hal yang benar.

NYAMBUNG LAGI MINGGU DEPAN

* * *

a/n :

Multichapter yang pertama belum kelar tapi yang nulis malah nyusun multichapter baru. Problemnya selalu sama : menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengakhiri sebuah cerita. Payah.

Dan setelah bikin cerita Ginoza nginep di rumah mantan gurunya, saya malah bikin fic yang lebih aneh dan 'seru' lagi. Memang, Pak Ginoza ini enak banget diapa-apain, termasuk dijadikan kelinci percobaan (meminjam istilah salah seorang penulis fanfic) hahaha. Saya ngaku deh, nulis ending chapter 1 (POV Ginoza) ini bikin mata juling, otak kebongkar dan gigi pada rontok! Hahaha! Dasar amatiran!


	2. Chapter 2

Psycho-Pass milik IG Productions

* * *

Kougami melempar handuk ke arah Ginoza. Yang dilempari menarik handuk itu dari kepalanya sambil menatap kesal pada Kougami. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah dan sakit untuk melawan Kougami lagi.

"Mandilah! Di lemari itu ada pakaian-pakaian lamaku, bisa kau kenakan. Setelah itu, turunlah ke bawah untuk sarapan," perintah Kougami tegas. Seperti seorang ayah sedang menyuruh anaknya bersiap ke sekolah.

"Aku tidak terbiasa sarapan," jawab Ginoza ketus.

"Jangan membantahku! Hari ini aku akan membawamu ke berbagai tempat, jadi sebaiknya kau berpakaian yang rapi."

"Ke mana?"

"Dengar, Ginoza. Yang ingin kulihat hanyalah kau berhenti mengandalkan bagian bawah tubuhmu untuk menghidupi dirimu. Jangan banyak bertanya. Aku hanya sedang membantumu."

"Selain demi uang, aku bekerja karena aku menikmatinya. Lagipula aku tidak mengerti, mengapa kau bersikeras menolongku."

Cukup. Kougami tidak akan melayani ulah Ginoza lagi. Saatnya mengancam.

"Kau diam atau kusekap lagi seperti semalam? Terserah padamu."

Ginoza berdecak. Ia berbalik menuju ke kamar mandi, tidak mau diikat lagi rupanya. Tapi sebelum ia menutup pintu, Kougami mendadak menyusulnya masuk ke dalam sambil tersenyum lebar. Ginoza bergidik karena pengalamannya mengajarkan bahwa dua orang pria di kamar mandi yang sama biasanya berakhir dengan sesuatu yang 'menarik'.

"Kau tidak bermaksud melihatku mandi, 'kan?" tanya Ginoza.

"Heh, otakku bisa kram melihat laki-laki bugil. Sebelum kau mandi, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu terhadapmu," tukas Kougami jengkel.

"Melakukan apa?" sergah Ginoza curiga. Ia tahu Kougami tidak akan melecehkannya atau semacamnya, tapi menyusul Ginoza ke kamar mandi pasti ada alasannya.

Kougami menunjukkan sebuah pencukur listrik, lalu menunjuk rambut Ginoza.

"Aku tidak akan membawamu ke luar dengan rambut seperti perempuan itu."

Refleks Ginoza menyentuh rambutnya yang panjang melewati bahu. Ia tidak rela memotong rambut yang ia pelihara demi pekerjaan. Beberapa orang kliennya, terutama wanita, suka membelainya saat ia memuaskan mereka. Sedangkan sebagian klien lagi, biasanya pria, suka menjambak rambut itu saat melakukan penetrasi. Menyakitkan sih, tapi Ginoza sudah memahami risikonya. Lagipula, ia tidak akan mati hanya karena dijambak.

Tapi pria bernama Kougami ini tidak bisa dibantah. Ia menyuruh Ginoza duduk di sebuah bangku. Lalu sambil bersenandung, ia memangkas rambut di atas tengkuk pemuda yang ia pungut di taman itu. 'Korban'-nya, Ginoza hanya pasrah dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Habis sudah 'karir'-nya.

Kougami sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya saat Ginoza turun ke dapur. Ia tersenyum melihat penampilan Ginoza dengan rambut yang lebih pendek dan pakaian yang rapi. Kemeja dan setelan jas lamanya ternyata muat di tubuh Ginoza.

"Hanya ini pakaian yang kutemukan," ujar Ginoza, sedikit jengah ditatap oleh Kougami.

"Justru kau memang perlu berpenampilan seperti itu. Sekarang kau terlihat seperti seorang pekerja biasa."

Ginoza tertegun, seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu.

"Kau bilang akan menahanku di sini. Tapi sekarang kau malah mengajakku pergi," kata Ginoza. Ia duduk di depan Kougami dengan sikap hati-hati. Jas membuatnya tidak nyaman bergerak.

Kougami menatap prihatin pada PSK kambuhan itu. Ginoza pasti sudah terlalu lama hidup di penjara dan jalanan hingga tidak memahami etiket berpakaian. Kougami mendengus pelan, kemudian berdiri dan membantu Ginoza melepaskan jasnya.

"Kau bisa mengenakannya lagi setelah makan," kata Kougami, menyampirkan jas di kursi dekat Ginoza. "Aku janji, setelah kita keluar bersama hari ini, kau akan memahami mengapa aku _harus_ menolongmu."

"Tidak bisakah kau mengatakannya saja?"

Kalau kukatakan sekarang, kau akan kabur karena takut dan marah, kata Kougami dalam hati.

Ginoza tampaknya menunggu jawaban. Tapi karena Kougami hanya menyuruhnya makan, ia mengalah. Jangan sampai Kougami kesal dan mengancamnya lagi. Gino tidak ingin disekap lagi. Kantor Kepolisian Distrik Hachiouji, pagi hari.

Akane mencicipi sedikit kopinya. Masih panas rupanya, hingga bibir dan lidahnya terasa terbakar. Akane sampai mengernyit dibuatnya.

Shisui yang duduk di depannya tersenyum geli. Ia menyodorkan _file_ yang sudah dibacanya terlebih dahulu.

"Ginoza Nobuchika, dua puluh tujuh tahun. Semasa sekolah dia adalah peraih nilai tertinggi dan mendapatkan berbagai beasiswa, tipikal anak bermasa depan cerah. Tapi saat ayahnya, Masaoka Tomomi, dihukum karena membunuh mitra kerjanya di kepolisian lima belas tahun yang lalu, hidup Ginoza terkena imbasnya. Beasiswanya dicabut dan keluarganya diusir dari rumah mereka karena tidak mampu membayar tagihan-tagihan mereka. Ibunya, Ginoza Sae, meninggal dunia karena kanker dua tahun kemudian. Ginoza akhirnya tinggal dengan neneknya, Ginoza Akiho dan kelihatannya hidup cukup normal, hingga saat ia pertama kali ditahan karena mencuri uang kas di toko hewan peliharaan tempatnya bekerja sambilan pada usia lima belas tahun. Rupanya Akiho juga kesulitan membayar biaya hidup mereka sehingga Ginoza berusaha membantu dengan cara yang salah," urai Shisui, lalu meminum kopinya sendiri.

"Tapi penahanan itu juga membuatnya belajar bahwa ada cara yang lebih mudah untuk mendapatkan uang. Dia ditempatkan di sel yang sama dengan seorang remaja tujuh belas tahun yang ditahan karena prostitusi, yang memicunya untuk menjual diri. Selama setahun, dia bolak-balik ditahan karena kedapatan menjajakan diri. Saat neneknya mulai sakit-sakitan, Ginoza meningkatkan kualitas kejahatannya dengan membius orang-orang yang memakai jasanya lalu merampok harta mereka dan dipenjarakan selama tiga tahun untuk itu. Setelah dibebaskan, dia kembali terlibat dalam bisnis lamanya, tapi tidak pernah sampai dituntut ke pengadilan," sambung Akane, lalu memandang foto Ginoza dalam berkas tersebut. _Seperti inikah pria yang membuat Kou terobsesi?_

"Saat usianya menginjak dua puluh satu tahun, dia kembali dihukum karena kejahatan yang sangat serius, prostitusi dan pornografi anak. Ginoza tertangkap tangan sedang menawarkan seorang remaja lima belas tahun bernama Kagari Shusei pada polisi yang menyamar menjadi calon klien. Di tangannya ditemukan rekaman dia dan Kagari sedang berhubungan badan. Ginoza mengaku bekerja sendirian, tapi dia dicurigai hanya melindungi pelaku yang lebih besar lagi. Dia dibebaskan tiga hari yang lalu, tapi kita bisa memburunya jika dia tidak melapor pada petugas pembebasan bersyarat siang ini," imbuh Shisui.

"Pagi-pagi sekali Kou menghubungiku. Dia sudah menemukan Ginoza dan memberinya kamar. Kalau dia setuju untuk membantu kita, Kou akan membawanya ke mari. Ginoza pernah menjadi peliharaan Tougane, maka dia pasti tahu cara paling cepat untuk menarik perhatian Tougane," sahut Akane pelan.

Shisui tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata Akane.

"Ada apa?" tanya Akane heran.

"Kata 'peliharaan' itu. Terdengar sinis. Seperti bukan dirimu saja."

Akane tersentak. Ia meletakkan berkas Ginoza di mejanya, lalu tersenyum getir.

"Kau benar. Aku memang sinis jika menyangkut pria itu. Aku dan Kou tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya, tapi rasanya dia sudah merebut Kou dariku tanpa perlu melakukan apa-apa."

Shisui tampak salah tingkah. Mungkin merasa telah salah bicara. Ia berdiri sambil membawa cangkir kopinya sendiri.

"A-aku mau menambah kopiku dulu, Tsunemori."

Akane tidak menjawab. Ia membiarkan Shisui meninggalkan ruang Unit Anti Kejahatan Khusus tanpa mau mengetahui apakah detektif yunior itu benar-benar menambah kopinya atau hanya menghindari suasana tidak menyenangkan yang dipicunya. Mejanya dan meja Akane berhadapan, sangat mungkin jika Shisui merasa sedikit bersalah telah memancing emosi rekan kerjanya.

Akane mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruang unit yang dipimpin oleh Kougami itu. Dia sendirian lagi di situ. Sugo, Kunizuka dan Karanomori belum menampakkan diri, tapi Akane tidak peduli. Memang ini yang ia inginkan, menyendiri sebelum Kougami benar-benar membawa Ginoza, pria yang diam-diam memercikkan sedikit api dendam di hati Akane, memasuki ruangan ini.

Akane menatap papan lebar yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk menuju ruang kerja Kougami. Papan itu ditempeli dengan berbagai foto oleh Kunizuka disertai keterangannya. Ada foto Ginoza, Kagari, beberapa orang lain yang berhubungan dengan kasus ini dan Tougane Sakuya, buruan utama unit ini.

Tahun lalu, unit ini gagal menangkap Tougane saat ia diduga terlibat dalam kasus penganiayaan terhadap Kagari, salah seorang anak buah Tougane. Kougami dan kawan-kawan gagal membuktikan keterkaitan antara Tougane dengan pelaku penganiayaan yang juga merupakan anak buah Tougane. Padahal Kougami berharap, kasus ini bisa membawa mereka pada kasus yang lebih besar yang diduga melibatkan Tougane : perdagangan manusia.

Di mata Kougami dan timnya, Tougane bukan sekadar wajah dari Tougane Foundation, kelompok yang mendanai penelitian mengenai berbagai jenis kanker. Tougane punya sisi kelam yang belum bisa dibuktikan di hadapan hukum dan masyarakat, yakni bisnis perdagangan dan perbudakan manusia yang telah ada sebelum ia mewarisi kepemimpinan di Tougane Foundation. Tougane diduga adalah dalang dari ekspolitasi anak di bawah umur dalam berbagai bentuk : penculikan, penjualan, prostitusi hingga pornografi. Konon Ginoza dan Kagari adalah korban-korbannya, yang kemudian menjelma sebagai kaki tangannya yang setia. Bungkamnya Ginoza atas keterlibatan Tougane saat tertangkap enam tahun silam adalah bukti betapa kuatnya pengaruh Tougane atas kehidupan mereka. Ginoza memilih dihukum sendirian daripada mengaitkan Tougane dengan kasus yang melibatkannya.

Namun, dengan dibebaskannya Ginoza, Kougami seperti menemukan gairah baru untuk meneruskan perjuangannya menangkap Tougane. Ia sangat yakin bahwa Ginoza dapat membantunya menumpas kejahatan Tougane. Kougami merasa ia bisa membujuk Ginoza untuk melakukannya, tapi berpura-pura lupa bahwa tindakannya telah menyakiti Akane.

Akane mengepalkan tangan geram saat menatap foto wajah Tougane yang tersenyum samar. Namun saat matanya berpindah tempat ke foto Ginoza, tangan yang terkepal itu membuka dan nyaris meremas foto Ginoza jika ia tidak mendengar sapaan Karanomori.

"Akane, selamat pagi..." Karanomori tercengang melihat tingkah Akane.

"Selamat pagi," balas Akane kikuk. Ia kembali ke mejanya tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.

Karanomori ikut duduk di balik meja kerjanya. Ia menatap Akane, lalu menatap foto yang menjadi masalah.

"Kau dalam masalah besar, Kou," gumam Karanomori sebelum menyulut api rokoknya.

Ginoza sudah lama tidak merasakan hangatnya matahari pagi yang menerpa wajahya. Jika sedang tidak berada di tahanan karena tertangkap tangan sedang bertransaksi dengan calon klien, ia biasanya masih tidur pagi-pagi begini. Pekerjaannya yang lebih banyak dilakukan pada malam hari memang membuatnya terbiasa bangun siang.

Tapi bukan kehangatan matahari yang tengah Ginoza pikirkan saat ini. Juga bukan tempat tujuan Kougami yang membawanya dengan mobilnya. Ginoza memikirkan apa yang Kougami katakan padanya sebelum mereka berangkat.

Kougami menunggu hingga Ginoza menghabiskan sarapannya sebelum mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar sangat, sangat serius. Ia mengajukan sebuah tawaran yang mengandung bahaya besar, tapi hasil yang diberikan sepadan. Menurut Kougami, Ginoza dipilih untuk mendapatkan tawaran itu karena ia memang yang paling sesuai untuk tawaran itu. Meski berbahaya, Kougami berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa hanya Ginoza yang dapat melakukannya. Ginoza pun tidak bisa memikirkan bahwa ada orang lain yang dapat melakukannya selain dirinya. Apalagi setelah Kougami memperlihatkan foto-foto Kagari yang hampir mati setelah dianiaya oleh anak buah Tougane.

"Pikirkanlah tawaran itu. Jika kita berhasil melaluinya, kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu dengan tenang. Anggap saja ini pertukaran yang adil. Kau berkorban terlebih dahulu sebelum menerima hasilnya," kata Kougami lagi, sesaat sebelum mereka berangkat.

Uraian Kougami membuat Ginoza merenung lebih dalam. Sejujurnya, ia tergoda menerimanya. Masalah bahaya, Ginoza sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Dua kali dijatuhi hukuman penjara membuatnya sedikit percaya diri agar dapat bertahan hidup. Ginoza sudah tahu cara kerjanya dengan sangat baik. Meskipun masih ada hal yang mengganggunya...

Sambil menyetir, sesekali Kougami melirik Ginoza. Ia tampak agak khawatir. Dengan hati-hati ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tapi, agar kau tahu, kau menerima atau tidak tawaran itu, aku akan tetap membantumu agar tidak kembali lagi ke dunia lamamu. Aku tidak begitu yakin apakah caraku ini benar, tapi kurasa pendidikan adalah jalan yang paling sesuai untukmu dalam memulai hidup yang baru. Aku sudah mengatur agar kau bisa memulai sekolah malam secepatnya. Selesaikan SMA-mu yang kau tinggalkan saat berusia enam belas tahun."

"Kau mengaturku?" sergah Ginoza ketus. Lamunannya buyar karena seseorang menyuruhnya melanjutkan sekolah.

"Tidak usah berlagak, Gino. Kau memang tidak bisa mengambil lagi apa yang sudah direnggut darimu. Tapi kau bisa mendapatkan gantinya dengan mengusahakannya sekali lagi. Aku di sini untuk memastikan kau melakukannya demi dirimu dan demi ayahmu."

Kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Kougami membuat Ginoza terkejut. Kougami tampaknya melihat hal ini sebagai jalan untuk menekan Ginoza.

"Ya, aku mengenal ayahmu. Bahkan saat ini aku sedang membawamu untuk menemuinya," jelas Kougami pelan.

"Tunggu dulu! Kau jangan seenaknya..." protes Ginoza.

"Terlambat, Gino," potong Kougami, "kita telah tiba. Jika kita bergegas, pulang dari tempat ini, aku akan mengantarmu melapor pada petugas pembebasan bersyarat, lalu ke kantorku. Itu jika kau setuju membantu kami."

Ginoza menatap ke depan. Mereka ternyata telah tiba di luar kompleks Penjara Adachi, tempat Masaoka dihukum selama hampir lima belas tahun ini.

"Kau..." geram Ginoza, mencengkeram kerah Kougami. Ia tidak sudi dipaksa menemui ayahnya, pria yang telah menyebabkan kehancuran keluarganya.

"Beliau sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Jika segalanya lancar, dalam waktu enam bulan ke depan, ayahmu akan dibebaskan dan bisa berkumpul lagi denganmu. Aku ingin pada saat itu tiba, kau sudah kembali menjadi putranya yang dulu," ujar Kougami tenang.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksaku!"

"Bisa. Aku tinggal mengatakan pada pengawasmu bahwa kau sudah melanggar aturan pembebasan bersyaratmu dengan melayani turis Korea itu. Menurutmu, apa yang akan terjadi, Gino?"

Berhasil. Ginoza melepaskan Kougami. Ia tidak sudi dipenjarakan lagi.

"Tapi aku tidak akan membantumu menangkap Tougane," kata Ginoza kesal dan terdengar seperti merajuk. Ia keluar dari dalam mobil dan membanting keras pintunya. Kemudian berjalan menuju gerbang penjara tanpa menunggu Kougami.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," balas Kougami sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku yakin kau akan menurutiku."

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Psycho-Pass milik IG Productions

* * *

"Masaoka, ada pengunjung untukmu."

Masaoka terkesiap mendengar pemberitahuan dari Takizawa. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, seiring bulir-bulir keringat membasahi keningnya yang berkerut. Setelah bertahun-tahun, baru kali ini ia merasa tidak nyaman seperti ini. Harapannya membumbung ke angkasa, tapi tidak berani ia gapai. Sebab, harapan itu mungkin akan sangat menyakitkan bila terwujud.

"Letnan muda itu bersama seorang pemuda sebayanya. Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya," tambah Takizawa saat Masaoka menghampirinya di ambang pintu sel.

Masaoka ingin berbalik saja dan mengurungkan niatnya mengikuti penjaga itu. Tapi otaknya memerintahkan hal yang berbeda. Alih-alih menuruti kecaman rasa takut di hatinya, sepasang kaki Masaoka malah tetap melangkah pasti menuju ruang besuk.

Dia ada di balik pintu itu, pikir Masaoka. Seperti apa dia sekarang? Apakah dia masih membenciku?

"Ayah!" seru Kougami. Pemuda itu memeluk Masaoka dengan hangat layaknya orangtua sendiri. Tapi pemuda yang datang bersama Kou hanya terpaku di tempatnya. Ia bahkan membuang muka saat Masaoka menatapnya. Tapi Masaoka juga menyadari bahwa pemuda itu juga sesekali melirik saat Kougami menunjukkan kedekatannya pada Masaoka.

"Kenapa matamu?" tanya Masaoka prihatin.

Kougami hanya menjawab dengan lirikan ke arah pemuda yang menemaninya. Masaoka terkesima, lalu meminta maaf dengan lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Kougami. Ia memegang kedua bahu pemuda yang bersamanya dari belakang, "sesuai janjiku, aku membawa Nobuchika ke sini."

Masaoka berusaha tersenyum meskipun matanya basah. Siapa yang bisa menahan keharuan seperti ini? Setelah lima belas tahun, Masaoka akhirnya merasakan kelegaan luar biasa setelah melihat putranya yang sudah tumbuh dewasa. Selama ini, ia hanya dapat membayangkannya setiap kali melihat Kougami, mengingat usia putranya dan Kougami sama. Mengira-ngira seperti apa perkembangan Nobuchika melalui pertumbuhan Kougami yang dilihatnya sejak sembilan tahun yang lalu. Namun kini, Nobuchika dibawa ke hadapannya. Memang tidak secerah Kougami, tapi siapa yang peduli? Masaoka sama sekali tidak peduli, sekalipun di ruangan itu masih ada tiga orang lagi. Masaoka hanya ingin memeluk putranya.

* * *

Ginoza membeku. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menanggapi ungkapan kasih sayang ayahnya. Mungkin dia tahu, tapi hanya tidak mau tahu. Maka, ia hanya diam seperti batu saat Masaoka merengkuhnya.

Kadang-kadang, Ginoza membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan jika bertemu dengan ayahnya. Ia pikir ia akan memukul ayahnya dan memuntahkan sumpah serapah paling kejam yang dapat ia pikirkan. Tapi ketika pertemuan itu benar-benar terjadi, Ginoza hanya terdiam. Entah apa yang terjadi dengannya. Mungkin karena ia telanjur menatap sepasang mata tua itu. Atau mungkin karena ia merasa, Masaoka sudah mengetahuinya. Masaoka _tahu_ apa yang terjadi pada Ginoza selama ini.

Ginoza melirik Kougami yang duduk di sebelahnya. Merasa iri pada polisi itu. Panggilan 'ayah' pada Masaoka saja sudah mengganggunya. Ternyata kedekatan di antara polisi dan narapidana itu lebih dari yang Ginoza bayangkan. Kougami, tanpa Ginoza ketahui, mungkin telah menggantikan posisi Ginoza di hati Masaoka.

Kougami balas melirik saat menyadari bahwa putra sungguhan Masaoka itu mengawasinya. Barangkali ia menyadari kecemburuan Ginoza sehingga ia menepuk punggung Ginoza dan berkata pada Masaoka, "Gino mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Ayah."

Gino menoleh cepat dengan tatapan horor. Apa yang hendak ia sampaikan? Mulutnya saja terkunci, pikirannya kalut. Kalau memang Kougami ingin mengatakan sesuatu, sebaiknya ia tidak menjual nama Ginoza! Kalau dia ingin Ginoza membantunya menangkap Tougane, bukankah lebih bijaksana jika ia menutup mulutnya agar misinya tetap menjadi rahasia?

"Gino akan melanjutkan sekolahnya dan..."

Kougami akhirnya berbicara atas nama Ginoza dan mengatakan banyak hal. Masaoka mendengarkan dengan terkesima sementara Ginoza menatap Kougami dengan kesal.

Aku tidak peduli lagi jika dia mau mengikatku atau mengancamku. Seharusnya aku memukul mata kanannya juga...

* * *

"Apa itu tadi? Mengatakan semua omong kosong itu pada ayahku? Kau pikir aku akan menurutimu?" sergah Ginoza saat ia dan Kougami meninggalkan ruang besuk.

"Itu karena kau seperti boneka. Diam di tempat sampai-sampai aku mengira ada roh jahat yang mengambil alih pikiranmu. Setelah lima belas tahun, hanya itu yang kau lakukan?! Sulit kupercaya," balas Kougami tak kalah sengitnya.

Kougami memang sulit mempercayainya. Jika ia adalah Ginoza, ia akan balas merangkul Masaoka dan bertukar cerita. Atau paling tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Masaoka dan bukannya membiarkan Kougami yang mengisi percakapan di antara mereka.

"Kau tidak mengerti!" sanggah Ginoza sambil memalingkan muka. Sepertinya itu salah satu kebiasaan buruknya selain membantah orang lain.

"Mungkin tidak. Tapi aku ingin memahaminya. Sementara yang kulihat, kau tidak ingin memahami ayahmu. Kau benar-benar membencinya, rupanya."

Ginoza tampak tercekat. Mulutnya bergetar karena kata-kata yang tampaknya ia tahan. Pada akhirnya, ia berjalan mendahului Kougami tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Kougami berdecak kesal. Ginoza berbeda sekali dengan ayahnya. Dia selalu melawan meskipun dengan cara yang aneh.

Setelah melalui perjalanan tanpa percakapan apapun di antara mereka, Kougami dan Ginoza akhirnya tiba di pos pemeriksaan. Sambil menunggu seorang penjaga mengembalikan barang-barang pribadi Kougami yang dititipkan, Kougami menatap Ginoza. Ia tidak tahu pasti isi kepala PSK menyebalkan itu, tapi Kougami tahu bahwa pertemuan Ginoza dengan ayahnya tentunya sedikit banyak mempengaruhinya. Jika tidak, Kougami tidak akan melihat wajah berpikir Ginoza yang menurutnya lucu : mengerutkan kening dengan bibir sedikit dimajukan.

"Letnan Kougami, sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan Anda di sini."

Walaupun sedang berpikir, Ginoza tetap awas dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Ia ikut menoleh pada orang yang menyapa Kougami.

Kougami membungkuk hormat pada pria yang menyapanya. Seorang pria berumur dengan perawakan besar dan kepala beruban. Sosoknya tampak tenang berwibawa, tapi Kougami bisa merasakan kekerasaan di pancaran matanya. Tapi... itu memang diperlukan oleh seseorang dengan pekerjaan sekeras dirinya. Koki Mima, kepala penjara Adachi.

"Aku lihat Anda tidak menemui Masaoka seorang diri," kata Mima sambil menatap Ginoza.

"Yah, aku mengajak seorang teman yang juga ingin menemui Masaoka..." jawab Kougami sambil menoleh pada Ginoza. Kalimatnya menggantung saat menyadari telah terjadi perubahan yang sangat tajam pada ekspresi Ginoza.

Otot-otot di wajah Ginoza tampak lebih kaku daripada biasanya. Kougami bisa melihat bagaimana ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, seperti menahan perasaan yang terlalu berbahaya jika diungkapkan. Mencurigakan. Dan Ginoza melakukannya setelah ia bertemu dengan Mima.

"Ah, begitu. Apa kalian berencana untuk mengunjungi Masaoka lagi?" tanya Mima tenang.

"Dalam waktu dekat ini... mungkin tidak."

Mima mengangguk. Setelah berbasa-basi sejenak, ia meninggalkan kedua orang pria muda itu. Kougami mengawasi kepergiannya dan segera menemukan pemandangan yang menarik perhatiannya : Mima menepuk bahu Ginoza, dan Ginoza membuang muka sebagai reaksinya. Semakin mencurigakan saja.

Ginoza berjalan dengan kepala yang tertunduk hingga Kougami tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun hingga mereka memasuki mobil Kougami.

"Kougami..." kata Ginoza pelan. Akhirnya ia bicara juga.

"Ya?"

"Kau berjanji akan mengantarku menemui pengawasku, 'kan? Setelah itu, bisakah kita segera berangkat ke kantormu? Aku akan membantumu menangkap Tougane, dengan cara apapun."

Kougami terhenyak. Ia tidak mengira Ginoza akan berubah pikiran secepat ini.

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan Mima?" tanya Kougami menebak.

"Bukan..." jawab Ginoza sambil mengangkat wajahnya. Tatapannya nanar, membuat Kougami sedikit bergidik. "Aku baru menyadarinya dan untuk itu aku menyesal. Ayahku, selama lima belas tahun ini, ternyata berada dalam bahaya. Dan aku berpikir bahwa hanya hidupku dan Nenek yang terancam. Aku ini bodoh sekali."

"Gino... apa maksudmu?"

"Mima bukan kepala penjara biasa. Dia kenal baik dengan Tougane. Aku pernah memasok gadis-gadis untuknya atas perintah Tougane. Bahkan aku sendiri pernah..." Ginoza menarik napas berat, "bersama Kagari, beberapa kali _melayaninya._ Aku bodoh sekali... Aku tidak tahu bahwa selama ini dia sudah menjadi mata Tougane untuk mengawasi ayahku. Aku..."

Ginoza meracau dengan wajah memucat. Ia panik. Matanya bergerak liar, jari-jarinya bergetar. Ia kehilangan fokus atas dunia di sekitarnya, memaksa Kougami mengguncang bahunya. Ginoza tersentak dan menatap Kougami, yang segera menemukan perasaan takut yang tersirat di sepasang mata berwarna hijau itu.

"Hei, tenanglah. Tenang..."

Tapi Ginoza tidak bisa tenang. Ia tidak bersuara lagi, tapi ketakutan tidak serta-merta tersapu dari wajahnya. Rasa bersalah telah menggantikan amarahnya yang terpendam selama lima belas tahun. Tersapu bersama air mata penyesalan yang mengalir deras.

Kougami berpaling ke arah penjara Adachi yang masih berdiri kokoh. Betapa berbahayanya. Betapa mengerikannya jika kita tidak mengetahui bahwa bahaya yang mengintai justru berasal dari tempat yang selalu kita abaikan. Ginoza, jelas sekali, telah memetik pelajaran pahit itu.

* * *

Melihat tuannya mencari-cari pemantik apinya, Kurai berinisiatif menyalakan api untuk rokok yang akan dinikmati oleh Tougane. Tougane mengucapkan terima kasih dengan nada lirih, lalu berjalan tenang mendekati jendela apartemen. Pemandangan di sekeliling gedung apartemen sebenarnya sama sekali tidak menarik karena sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada gedung-gedung jangkung lainnya. Walaupun langit cukup cerah siang itu, Tougane tetap memusatkan pikirannya pada hal lain yang menganggunya.

"Ginoza bersama putra Kougami Tomoyo itu sejak semalam," gumam Tougane, mengulangi laporan Kurai. "Mereka tidak terlibat sesuatu yang mengancam, bukan? Kurai?"

"Hal itu belum dapat kita buktikan, Tuan. Tapi kelihatannya Kougami memang menginginkan sesuatu dari Gino."

"Tepatnya, apa 'sesuatu' yang kau maksud itu?"

Kurai menunjukkan tabletnya. Tougane mengerutkan kening.

"Foto-foto ini diambil setengah jam yang lalu oleh salah seorang anak buah Mima. Kelihatannya, memang ada yang mencurigakan di antara mereka. Bandingkan dengan foto-foto yang diambil malam tadi. Toma sedang menanyai Kagari untuk memastikan hubungan antara Kougami dan Gino."

Tougane mengamati foto-foto di layar. Foto-foto yang merekam detik-detik penangkapan Ginoza oleh Kougami. Kougami yang menatap tajam pada Ginoza yang tampak tak berdaya. Lalu, meski Ginoza yang setengah mabuk sudah meninju mata kirinya, Kougami tetap berusaha menangkapnya.

Kemudian foto yang diambil di luar kompleks penjara Adachi. Ginoza yang tampak menangis dan sangat emosional, tengah ditenangkan oleh Kougami dengan cara yang membuat Tougane nyaris menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia ingat, seperti itulah caranya menenangkan wanita-wanitanya yang tengah menangis ketakutan usai dipaksa olehnya. Memeluknya sambil berbisik, "sshhh". Seolah-olah hal itu bisa menyelesaikan segalanya.

"Kau benar, Kurai. Kougami memang menginginkan sesuatu dari anjing kecilku itu. Awalnya aku mengira bahwa dia hanya akan memanfaatkan Ginoza untuk menggali informasi. Tapi tampaknya ia menginginkan lebih dari itu. Dan kita bisa memanfaatkannya."

Kurai terperangah, lalu berkata, "tolong dipertimbangkan lagi. Kita tidak bisa mengambil risiko sebesar itu. Saya rasa Ginoza akan tutup mulut seperti yang sudah ia buktikan selama ini. Tapi memancing polisi itu bisa berakibat fatal!"

Tougane tertawa lirih. Dengan anggun, ia meletakkan tubuhnya di sofa, lalu mematikan rokoknya di sebuah asbak. Tougane menatap Kurai dengan wajah menahan geli.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah lelah dikejar-kejar oleh letnan ingusan itu. Aku bisa bersabar saat dia mengusikku setahun lalu. Tapi saat ia mulai mengusik anjing yang kulatih hingga menjadi pemangsa yang efektif untukku, aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Kita akan menggunakan anjing kesayanganku yang ia dambakan itu untuk balik menyerang dan melumpuhkannya."

Kurai menghela napas. Ia tidak menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Tapi, Tougane tidak akan mempertimbangkan apapun jika sudah menyangkut Ginoza, 'anjing' yang ia latih sejak dua belas tahun yang lalu. Tidak ada pencinta 'hewan' yang akan menyerahkan kesayangannya dengan sukarela. Tougane pun demikian.

NYAMBUNG...


	4. Chapter 4

Psycho-Pass milik Production IG

* * *

Akane melangkah keluar dari ruangan kapten sambil menghembuskan napas keras. Sebagai orang nomor dua di unit yang dipimpin oleh Kougami, ia dianggap dapat menjelaskan lebih rinci mengenai kasus yang sedang dikerjakan oleh unitnya. Itu pun jika bisa dianggap sebagai kasus. Sebab, pengakuan seorang penjahat kambuhan saja sudah dapat diragukan kredibilitasnya, apalagi menjadikannya sebagai jalan untuk membuka sebuah kasus lama, akan lebih sulit lagi. Akane berharap Kougami segera tiba dan melaporkan sendiri apa yang unitnya rencanakan pada kapten. Sebab, Akane sendiri merasa tidak percaya diri menjelaskan apapun kepada pimpinan mereka. Kasus ini masih buram.

Akane hendak kembali ke ruangannya saat ia melihat sosok yang sedang ia pikirkan. Kougami tampak memasuki kantor mereka bersama seorang pemuda sebayanya yang kelihatan kikuk, Ginoza. Mereka lalu melapor pada seorang petugas agar Ginoza mendapatkan kartu tanda pengunjung. Kougami baru menyadari keberadaan Akane setelah menyuruh Ginoza mengenakan kartu identitasnya.

Akane tersentak. Ia berjalan cepat demi menghindari pria itu. Panggilan Kougami tidak digubrisnya. Ia memang berharap agar Kougami segera menemuinya. Tapi tidak di depan Ginoza, pria yang sudah mendapat tempat di benak Kougami sejak Akane pertama kali mengenalnya. Akane tidak ingin melihat wajah itu.

* * *

"Tunggu di sini," kata Kougami pada Ginoza tanpa menyembunyikan kegelisahannya setelah melihat Akane. Ia menyuruh Ginoza duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di ruang tunggu, lalu memborgol kedua tangan pemuda itu di kaki kursi hingga Ginoza terpaksa agak membungkuk.

Ginoza tersenyum miris karena diperlakukan seperti tahanan. Meskipun baru pertama kali melihat Akane, pengalamannya membuat ia bisa menebak apa yang tengah terjadi. Ginoza cukup sering melihat tingkah laku seperti Akane pada pasangan dari klien-kliennya yang cemburu.

"Hei, kalau ini bisa membantu, katakan pada istrimu bahwa aku bukan ancaman," kata Ginoza sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tunggu di sini!" ulang Kougami sebelum meninggalkan Ginoza.

Ginoza tertawa kecil. Tapi tawanya mendadak lenyap saat menyadari bahwa hampir semua orang di ruangan itu—kecuali seorang pemabuk yang ditahan—tengah menatapnya. Sebagian pengunjung menatapnya heran dan sebagian lagi tampak jijik. Sementara para polisi yang lalu-lalang menatapnya dingin dan merendahkan. Ternyata, setelah enam tahun tidak menginjakkan kaki di kantor polisi ini, 'aroma' penjahat kambuhan Ginoza masih tercium kuat.

Mungkin aku memang harus berubah, pikir Ginoza. Ia berusaha menarik tangannya yang terkunci sambil mengutuk dalam hati, mengapa Kougami harus memperlakukannya seperti ini. Polisi itu rupanya masih belum mempercayainya.

"Halo! Lama tidak berjumpa!" sapa seseorang yang mendekatinya saat Ginoza sedang sibuk dengan borgol di tangannya.

Ginoza mendongak. Ia melihat seseorang yang cukup dikenalnya sedang membungkuk sambil melambaikan tangan padanya. Senyumannya lebar sekali. Ginoza tahu bahwa orang itu sedang mengejeknya.

"Dengan setelan jas itu, kau terlihat lebih pintar daripada enam tahun yang lalu," lanjut orang itu.

Nah, benar, 'kan? Ginoza mengerutkan kening, tidak menyembunyikan kejengkelannya. Ia masih diam karena masih mengingat di mana dia berada saat ini. Ginoza _tahu_ siapa orang itu, sehingga ia masih menjaga sikap agar tidak terjerat masalah lagi.

Tapi kemudian orang itu mulai menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Saat itulah Ginoza mulai merasa darahnya mulai panas.

Kemunculan Kougami di ruang Unit Anti Kejahatan Khusus membuatnya disambut oleh Sugo dengan ucapan, " selamat datang, boss!"

Tapi Kougami tidak ada waktu untuk membalas ucapan dari anggota unit yang paling tulus itu. Di bawah tatapan para anak buahnya yang lain, ia menarik lengan Akane agar memasuki ruang kerjanya. Tergesa-gesa Kougami menutup pintu dan tirai jendela agar Shisui dan kawan-kawan tidak dapat melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Urusan rumah tangga memang rumit, ya," kata Karanomori pada Kunizuka yang tetap dingin di tempatnya.

"Kuharap mereka akan membaik," timpal Sugo, membuat Shisui mencubit pipinya.

"Kau memang naif," komentar Shisui.

Sugo menyeringai. Apa ada yang salah dengan mendoakan kawan sendiri?

* * *

"Kudengar mereka memanggilmu Tsunemori lagi," kata Kougami, membuka pembicaraan. Meja kerjanya membatasi mereka berdua. Ia menatap Akane lekat-lekat, tapi wanita itu malah memandang ke luar jendela yang tertutup.

"Aku yang memintanya," jawab Akane dingin. "Aku ingin agar mereka membiasakan diri lagi sebelum kita..."

Kougami memukul keras meja kerjanya, memotong kalimat Akane. Akane tersentak, tapi berusaha tampak tegar.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya! Kita masih bisa mengusahakan yang terbaik. Akane..."

"Menurutmu apa yang terbaik itu? Aku harus bersaing dengan seorang PSK?!" sergah Akane.

"Akane, berapa kali harus kujelaskan? Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Sebab, apa..."

"Yang kau miliki saat ini, sebenarnya juga dapat menjadi milik pria itu. Bahwa kau berutang budi padanya secara tidak langsung. Aku sudah hapal hingga bisa mati kebosanan karena itu!" sela Akane dengan nada tinggi.

"Kau bisa memahaminya, bukan?"

"Pada awalnya aku pikir aku akan mampu melakukannya. Tapi melihatmu setiap malam memikirkan apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuknya, pada akhirnya membuatku muak. Aku tidak mampu lagi menerimanya."

Kougami terhenyak. Ia berusaha menyentuh tangan Akane, tapi istrinya itu segera menepisnya. Kougami tidak menyerah. Ia meraih tangan Akane lagi dan menggenggamnya erat hingga Akane tidak bisa lagi menolaknya.

"Bersabarlah... Sedikit lagi, Akane... Tinggal sedikit lagi..." pinta Kougami dengan suara memelas.

Akane menatap Kougami dengan dingin. Kelihatannya, keputusannya sudah tidak bisa ditawar-tawar lagi.

Sugo membuka pintu dari luar, membuat Akane menarik tangannya. Tanpa memperhatikan apa yang tengah terjadi pada kedua orang atasannya itu, ia mengabarkan sesuatu dengan tampang cemas dan panik.

"Pak, Anda harus menangani hal ini. PSK itu membuat masalah dengan Kapten!"

* * *

Situasinya sudah terkendali sekarang. Meskipun dipermalukan oleh seorang pemuda kurus yang bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan tangannya, Kapten Sasayama sudah menyatakan bahwa ia tidak akan menuntut Ginoza. Selangkangannya yang ditendang oleh Ginoza memang masih terasa sakit, tapi selama benda yang berada di tengahnya masih dapat digunakan, seharusnya tidak menjadi masalah.

Kougami membungkuk sekali lagi sebagai permohonan maaf atas nama Ginoza pada kapten muda yang dikenal jahil itu. Kougami yang membawa Ginoza ke kantor polisi ini, maka perbuatan PSK itu juga menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kuakui, aku memang cukup memprovokasinya tadi. Lagipula dia pasti masih mendendam saat kutangkap enam tahun yang lalu," ujar Sasayama sambil meringis.

"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya, Pak. Saya berjanji, hal seperti ini tidak akan terulang lagi," balas Kougami sebelum mengundurkan diri dari ruangan Sasayama.

"Oh ya, Kou, tunggu sebentar," panggil Sasayama sehingga langkah Kougami terhenti di dekat pintu.

"Aku sangat berharap kalian berhasil membuka kasus itu lagi. Kuharap melibatkan PSK itu membawa hasil yang sepadan. Tougane sudah terlalu lama dibiarkan melenggang."

Kougami tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan yakin. Ia sudah memegang kartu yang paling berharga untuk menjerat Tougane. Ia tidak akan gagal lagi.

* * *

Atas perintah Kougami, Sugo mengeluarkan Ginoza dari ruang tahanan dan membawanya ke ruang Unit Anti Kejahatan Khusus. Insiden penyerangan terhadap Sasayama memaksa Kougami bersikap lebih keras lagi terhadap Ginoza. Sugo mengikat tangan dan kaki pemuda putus sekolah itu pada sebuah kursi hingga Ginoza tidak berkutik. Tapi kelihatannya dia tenang saja. Kougami bahkan bisa melihat kepuasan di mata pemuda bermasalah itu.

"Kau tahu, jika insiden ini sampai ke telinga pengawasmu, kau bukan saja akan dikembalikan ke penjara, hukumanmu juga akan ditambah," kata Kougami pada Ginoza. "Aku tidak bisa memahamimu. Baru dua jam yang lalu kau kelihatan akan bertobat, tapi sekarang sudah bertingkah lagi!"

Ginoza tidak segera menjawab kemarahan Kougami. Ia mengedarkan pandangan, mengamati satu-persatu anak buah Kougami. Si jangkung berbadan kekar yang sempat menyeretnya menjauh dari orang bodoh yang mengusiknya, lalu ada wanita berambut pirang bertubuh sintal yang mengedipkan mata padanya, seorang wanita berambut hitam yang menatap tanpa ekspresi, seorang wanita (lagi? ya ampun, Kougami beruntung sekali kamu!- _author_ ) berambut pendek tengah menatapnya penuh selidik dan terakhir adalah wanita yang fotonya ia lihat di rumah Kougami. Akane.

Mengenai wanita yang terakhir disebutkan ini, Ginoza menatapnya agak lama. Akane tersentak, tapi ia balas menatap tajam. Wanita itu tidak menyembunyikan kebenciannya.

"Gino," panggil Kougami, merasa jengah melihat pria lain berlama-lama menatap istrinya.

Ginoza menoleh pada Kougami dengan seulas senyuman aneh di bibirnya.

"Aku bisa menyusupkan kalian ke balik punggung Tougane. Tapi, karena Kougami sudah sangat terkenal, aku bisa bertaruh kalian tidak akan menyukai caranya. Terutama dia," ujar Ginoza. Ia menunjuk Akane dengan dagunya.

"Hm, terang-terangan sekali. Aku suka gayanya," komentar Karanomori sambil memainkan rambutnya.

Tapi Akane tidak setuju. Ia menukas tajam, "apa maksudmu?"

"Saat ini Tougane pasti sedang sangat marah padaku... juga pada Kougami. Kita bisa memanfaatkan kemarahannya itu," jawab Ginoza tenang. "Mima pasti sudah melaporkan semuanya pada Tougane. Aku tidak bisa mundur lagi kecuali memanfaatkan situasi ini. Itu juga jika kalian setuju dengan caraku. Jika kalian tidak setuju, tamatlah riwayatku."

"Memanfaatkan seperti apa, tepatnya?" tanya Kunizuka.

"Tougane itu punya banyak mata dan telinga. Dia pasti sudah memprediksi rencana Kougami yang mau memanfaatkan aku. Hanya masalah waktu saja sampai dia menangkapku. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya memanfaatkan situasi agar dia tidak memenggal leherku dan membahayakan keluargaku."

"Jangan bertele-tele, katakan saja maksudmu!" tukas Akane lagi.

"Tsunemori, tenanglah..." bisik Shisui.

"Jadi menurutmu apa yang kami rencanakan akan sia-sia? Mendengar detil rencananya saja belum, mengapa kau bisa menebak bahwa kami akan gagal?" tanya Kougami. Sejujurnya, ia merasa bahwa mengetahui peran Mima dalam sepak terjang Tougane memang sudah mengancam keberlangsungan rencana yang sudah ia susun bersama timnya. Meskipun ia tidak bisa membuktikan keterlibatan Mima dalam bisnis Tougane karena asumsinya hanya berdasarkan pengakuan Ginoza, Kougami merasa perlu menyusun ulang rencana mereka.

"Karena Tougane tidak akan memberi kesempatan! Satu-satunya kesempatanku adalah dengan membuatnya tidak merasa bosan padaku sehingga membiarkan aku hidup. Selama ini aku sudah menjadi anjingnya yang paling penurut dan akan selalu seperti itu kecuali dia tamat!"

Ginoza menelan ludah. Ia mengatur napasnya sebelum menyampaikan pengakuan yang selama ini menjadi salah satu rahasia terbesarnya.

"Menurut kalian, mengapa orang sebodoh Sasayama bisa menjadi kapten kalian?" tanya Ginoza pelan.

"Cukup, kita tidak perlu mendengarkan dia lagi. Kembalikan saja dia ke penjara," sergah Akane.

Tapi Kougami tidak menghentikan Ginoza. Siapapun tahu bahwa Sasayama memiliki karir yang cemerlang pada usia muda. Kougami pun demikian. Tapi, bukan berarti mereka memiliki rahasia khusus, bukan?

"Si bodoh itu, enam tahun yang lalu, hampir gagal menangkapku. Aku bahkan sampai harus membuat video bersama Kagari agar bisa dijadikan alat bukti keterlibatanku dalam bisnis itu. Waktu itu aku harus mencari cara yang aman untuk menyusup ke Penjara Tokorozawa agar tidak dicurigai oleh Kasei. Tougane tidak mempercayainya lagi, jadi aku dikirim untuk menjadi mata dan telinga Tougane di Tokorozawa, menggantikan Kasei hingga Tougane menemukan orang lain untuk dia manfaatkan."

Kougami dan timnya -lagi hanya cerita Ginoza. Tapi Kougami merasa bahwa itu bukan bualan. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kasei, seperti ia juga mengetahui apa yang Ginoza lakukan selama berada di Tokorozawa. Kougami tahu bahwa Ginoza berganti sel hingga delapan kali dalam waktu enam tahun. Lima dari seluruh teman satu selnya itu bukanlah penjahat kacangan.

"Jangan katakan bahwa kau mengorek informasi dari saingan Tougane yang dipenjarakan dengan memanfaatkan tubuhmu, Nobuchika Ginoza," kata Kougami tajam.

Seluruh anggota unit ikut menatap tajam pada Ginoza. Shisui bahkan terperangah dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Sekuat itukah jaringan Tougane? Sehebat itukah dia hingga mampu memanfaatkan orang seperti Ginoza agar mau berkorban untuknya?

"Begitulah. Aku prihatin dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kasei. Tapi peranku hanya sampai di tempat tidur. Eksekutornya bukan aku, aku bahkan tidak mengetahui siapa dia. Tapi, seperti yang aku bilang, aku adalah mata dan telinga Tougane di sana. Aku menyerang narapidana lain hanya agar hukumanku ditambah, karena Tougane merasa bahwa apa yang ia lihat dan dengar melalui aku belum cukup. Kemudian tiba-tiba aku dibebaskan. Kurasa Tougane sudah menemukan orang yang tepat dan ingin agar aku kembali padanya. Tapi kau merusaknya, Kou. Meskipun sebenarnya aku berterima kasih juga padamu karena sudah menjaga ayahku."

"Dia pasti akan menyeretku kembali padanya, untuk menghukum pengkhianatanku. Kecuali aku bisa menawarkan sesuatu yang lebih berharga untuknya, aku dan keluargaku bisa tetap aman. Kalian mungkin bisa menebaknya, jika kalian memang detektif hebat."

Kougami melirik Akane yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Seperti Kougami, tampaknya ia sudah bisa menebak maksud Ginoza.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya! Aku tidak akan membiarkan suamiku menjadi mata dan telinga bagi bajingan itu!"

Ruangan itu hening seketika. Hingga Akane bergegas meninggalkan ruangan tanpa mempedulikan bahwa pertemuan masih berlangsung. Kougami membiarkannya, tapi hanya sesaat. Ia menyusul Akane tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Ginoza tertegun. Nasibnya kini tergantung pada keputusan Kougami.

BERSAMBUNG

* * *

a/n :

Hahaha, Sasayama jadi kapten? Bahkan saya sendiri juga kaget! #alasan

Chapter terakhir sebelum hiatus sementara karena urusan pekerjaan. Minggu depan mungkin bisa lanjut lagi.


	5. Chapter 5

Psycho-Pass milik Production IG

* * *

"Aku harus menjawab telepon dulu. Tunggulah di dekat mobil!" perintah Kougami, sesaat setelah ia dan Ginoza meninggalkan gedung Badan Pemasyarakatan.

Ginoza hanya mengangguk, lalu berjalan sendirian menuju tempat mobil Kougami diparkir. Karena belum bisa masuk ke dalam mobil, ia hanya bisa bersandar pada mobil dengan kepala tertunduk lesu.

Ini kali kedua Kougami mengantar Ginoza melapor pada pengawasnya. Berarti sudah lima hari berlalu sejak Ginoza dibebaskan dari penjara. Tapi Tougane belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan mengusik Ginoza, juga Kougami. Nenek Ginoza, Akiho, masih berada dalam keadaan yang sama : pikun tapi tidak terusik di dalam kamar di panti jompo yang nyaman. Dan Masaoka, ayah Ginoza, masih terkurung di Adachi yang menurut Kougami, berada dalam keadaan biasa. Itu artinya semuanya aman-aman saja.

Apakah Tougane benar-benar melepaskannya? Melepaskan dalam arti membiarkan Ginoza hidup tenang? Dua belas tahun bekerja padanya membuat Ginoza paham bahwa itu bukan cara kerja Tougane. Dia seperti seorang pemburu yang akan menyingkirkan anjing pemburunya begitu tidak berguna lagi. Seperti itulah ikatan di antara dirinya dengan para anak buahnya, terutama Ginoza. Apakah pengabaian ini adalah akhir dari upaya Ginoza untuk selalu menyenangkan Tougane?

Renungan Ginoza terganggu saat ia melihat sepasang kaki menghampirinya. Ia mengangkat kepala dan melihat seorang pria yang hanya sedikit lebih tua darinya sedang menatapnya. Kurai.

"Waktu itu aku hampir mendekatimu, tapi polisi itu sudah menangkapmu terlebih dulu," ujar Kurai.

Ginoza berusaha agar tampak tenang meskipun keberadaan Kurai membuatnya bisa menebak bahwa Tougane ternyata masih mengincarnya. Ternyata Ginoza keliru. Tougane masih mengamatinya dari kejauhan. Juga mengawasi keluarganya. Mungkin juga mengawasi Kougami.

"Aku tidur di rumahnya sejak malam itu. Istrinya kabur dari rumahnya, jadi ya... kurasa kau bisa menebak apa yang dia inginkan dariku," jawab Ginoza diikuti senyuman penuh arti.

"Benarkah? Apa yang kulihat adalah dia memperlakukanmu seperti anjing peliharaannya. Dia menyuruhmu menunggu di sini, bukan?"

"Ah, kau ingat kita masih berada di mana? Akan jadi skandal jika dia terang-terangan menunjukkan perasaannya..."

Ginoza memutus kalimatnya saat menyadari bahwa Kurai tengah menatapnya dari kepala hingga kaki. Ia menyentuh dasi yang dikenakan oleh Ginoza, menyusuri hingga tangannya mencapai leher Ginoza. Ginoza berusaha mengatur agar napasnya tetap normal agar Kurai tidak menyadari betapa gugupnya ia saat ini.

"Benar juga. Hm, bisa kulihat bahwa dia memang mengurusmu dengan cukup baik. Mungkin memang benar dia menginginkanmu. Tapi Tougane menitip salam untukmu. Kapan-kapan kau bisa menghubungiku jika ingin reuni dengannya," kata Kurai sambil menyelipkan selembar kartu di saku dalam jas yang dikenakan oleh Ginoza. Kemudian, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ginoza. Kali ini Ginoza menahan napas. Sial, Kurai akan mengerjainya! Dan 'mengerjai' di sini berarti melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu muak, jika kau adalah PSK yang sudah terlalu banyak menelan air liur atau cairan lain dari orang yang membayarmu...

"Gino!"

Panggilan Kougami menyelamatkan Ginoza. Kurai melepaskan Ginoza dan berusaha menjauh sambil tersenyum aneh. Tapi Kougami tidak melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Tuan Kurai?"

Kurai tersenyum lebih lebar. Musuh lama memang tidak akan membiarkannya tenang.

"Saya hanya berbicara dengan teman lama, Tuan Kougami. Tapi kelihatannya kalian juga sudah saling _memahami_ satu sama lain," sindir Kurai.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Kougami. Ia memegang lengan atas Ginoza, kemudian menariknya agar memasuki mobil.

"Mengapa harus malu, Tuan Kougami? Awalnya aku tidak mengerti mengapa Anda mendekati Masaoka. Tapi sekarang sudah mulai jelas, apa yang sebenarnya Anda inginkan," ejek Kurai sambil melirik Ginoza.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Kougami membawa Ginoza pergi. Dari spion mobil, Ginoza bisa melihat Kurai hanya memandang kepergian mereka. Ini pasti disengaja. Kurai pasti tengah memancing mereka berdua!

Ginoza mengeluarkan kartu yang diberikan oleh Kurai. Sebuah kunci di gedung apartemen yang sudah lama tidak dikunjungi oleh Ginoza. Bahkan, Ginoza sendiri tidak ingin kembali ke sana lagi, kecuali jika Kougami mau memanfaatkan pemberian Tougane itu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kougami.

"Undangan dari Tougane untukku. Entah sebagai isyarat untuk memaafkan atau perintah untuk menggali kuburku sendiri," jawab Ginoza lirih dan pasrah.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dimanfaatkan lagi olehnya," kata Kougami berusaha menenangkan Ginoza.

"Tapi hanya aku yang akan diterima di sana. Mau tidak mau, aku harus menemuinya jika ingin membantumu, 'kan? Dia sudah mengundangku, ini kesempatan yang harus dimanfaatkan."

Kougami terdiam. Barangkali ia setuju pada Ginoza, tapi tidak ingin terlihat seperti seorang yang munafik.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan tetap ke sana. Aku sudah terlalu banyak melihat pengkhianatan Tougane pada orang-orang yang sudah membantunya. Semoga Kasei menjadi yang terakhir. Lagipula, jika aku ingin menebus kesalahanku di masa lalu, inilah saatnya. Apapun yang akan terjadi padaku adalah harga yang sudah seharusnya kubayar," tambah Ginoza lagi.

Kougami tetap terdiam dan kelihatan berpikir keras.

* * *

Penjara Tokorozawa tidak sebesar Penjara Adachi, tapi di sanalah penjahat kambuhan paling berbahaya ditahan dan sebagian bahkan dieksekusi mati di sana. Sungguh sebuah ketidaklaziman bagi seorang wanita seperti mendiang Joshu Kasei memimpin di sana selama sepuluh tahun. Rumor menyatakan bahwa Kasei hanyalah pejabat yang korup sehingga dapat bertahan di sana. Namun Akane, Shisui dan Sugo berada di sana bukan untuk menyelidiki kebenaran kabar burung.

Mereka berada di sana demi menyelidiki kasus yang dipicu oleh serangan yang menimpa Kasei dua minggu yang lalu. Wanita tua itu mengalami koma setelah ditabrak sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang. Pelakunya masih menjadi misteri, namun setelah Kasei siuman tiga hari yang lalu, situasi berkembang ke arah yang baru.

Cerita Ginoza ternyata benar. Kasei, yang sudah tahu bahwa Tougane berusaha menyingkirkannya, mengakui bahwa ia bekerja bagi pria itu dengan menyelidiki para saingan Tougane yang dipenjarakan di sana. Sebagai imbalannya, Tougane menjaga karirnya agar tetap aman. Skandal besarnya di masa lalu ditutupi dengan kekuatan uang oleh Tougane.

Satu hal yang tidak Kasei sadari adalah bahwa Tougane diam-diam mengawasinya melalui Ginoza, pemuda bermasalah yang memikatnya selama enam tahun terakhir ini. Kasei hanya menganggap Ginoza sebagai rekan kerja yang paling baik sekaligus... kekasih. Ia bahkan membantu Ginoza mendekati narapidana lain yang diincar oleh Tougane dengan mengatur agar Ginoza ditempatkan dalam sel yang sama dengan penjahat tersebut. Meski demikian, Ginoza tidak pernah mengabaikannya. Pemuda itu bahkan bersedia membuat keributan dengan narapidana lain agar dikurung di sel isolasi. Dengan demikian, Kasei bisa mengunjunginya tanpa terlihat mencolok dan saling bertukar informasi di dalam sel yang dingin. Juga berbagi kehangatan tubuh.

"Dia membuatku merasa seperti berusia lima belas tahun lagi," aku Kasei dengan senyum getir pada Akane dan Shisui yang mewawancarainya. Dia baru mengetahui keburukan Ginoza dari kedua detektif itu.

Kasei meninggal dunia sesaat setelah membuat pernyataannya. Nyaris tidak ada bukti konkrit yang menghubungkan dia dengan bisnis Tougane, juga dengan Tougane sendiri. Sebab pada dasarnya, hubungan tersebut diketahui hanya berdasarkan pernyataan sepihak, seperti halnya yang dilakukan oleh Ginoza. Tapi, pernyataan dua orang kaki tangan Tougane sudah cukup bagi Kougami untuk memerintahkan timnya mewawancarai orang yang disebut-sebut sebagai mata dan telinga Tougane yang baru di Tokorozawa : Nobuo Okura, kepala penjara baru Tokorozawa.

Okura adalah pria yang berpembawaan tenang tapi tampaknya menyimpan semacam racun dalam gerak-gerik dan tatapannya. Sugo sampai meringis saat menjabat tangannya karena genggamannya sangat kuat. Okura sepertinya sudah dapat membaca apa yang diinginkan oleh Akane dan kawan-kawan.

"Tuduhan yang tidak berdasar dan menggelikan. Kuharap Nyonya Kasei beristirahat dengan tenang," ujar Okura tenang. Ia meminum sedikit tehnya, kemudian memandang satu per satu tamunya dari kepolisian tersebut.

"Aku bertaruh cerita Nyonya Kasei diperkuat oleh ocehan PSK kambuhan itu. Saat aku masih menjabat sebagai kepala keamanan di sini, dia sangat sering membuat keributan sehingga aku harus menghukumnya di sel isolasi. Nyonya Kasei akan mematikan kamera pengawas di jalur yang ia lewati dari kantor ini menuju kompleks sel isolasi dan menghabiskan waktu sangat lama di sel pembuat onar itu. Aku menutupi skandalnya selama ini hanya karena tidak ingin tempat ini mendapatkan publikasi buruk."

"Tapi setelah Nyonya Kasei diserang, Anda adalah salah seorang yang diuntungkan," sela Shisui.

"Aku akui, karirku sedikit terbantu karena insiden itu. Tapi pengalamanku juga punya andil," balas Okura, tetap tenang. "Aku juga bersedia memberikan catatan keuanganku jika itu membantu penyelidikan kalian."

 _Dia menantang!_ Akane sampai kesulitan menyembunyikan ekspresi kesalnya.

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya. Kami tentu saja akan menaruh perhatian pada apa yang Anda tawarkan," jawab Akane, menekan nada suaranya.

"Tapi ada hal lain yang juga menarik perhatian kami. Selama sepuluh tahun Nyonya Kasei memimpin di sini, diduga kuat bisnis perbudakan dan perdagangan manusia milik para terhukum di sini mengalami penurunan, bahkan mendekati kebangkrutan. Bukan karena mereka jadi kesulitan mengendalikan bisnisnya dari balik penjara, sebab ada beberapa nama yang cukup berpengalaman dalam hal ini. Mereka jatuh karena kalah bersaing."

"Sebagai contoh adalah Roichi Oryo. Dia diduga pernah mengendalikan bisnisnya dari balik penjara dan tampaknya tidak ada masalah hingga ia dipindahkan ke sini. Kami mencatat bahwa aset-asetnya di Tokyo dan sekitarnya mengalami berbagai masalah seperti kebakaran, perusakan hingga penyitaan oleh aparat. Ia juga kalah dalam sengketa tanah dan bangunan di dekat pelabuhan melawan Tougane Sakuya, membuatnya kian terpuruk hingga akhirnya tewas bunuh diri."

"Bukankah itu kabar baik jika satu per satu bisnis haram seperti itu tumbang?" sela Okura.

"Tidak jika kejatuhan itu hanya menyebabkan pijakan pengendali bisnis lain menjadi lebih kuat. Pola yang sama juga terlihat pada mereka yang menghuni sebuah penjara lain. Pada akhirnya, hanya satu nama yang paling diuntungkan oleh kejatuhan organisasi-organisasi itu. Tougane Sakuya," jawab Akane.

"Dan kalian di sini untuk apa? Mencari bukti atau kaitan antara aku dan Tougane? Kalian harus berusaha lebih baik sebelum menaruh curiga pada pejabat yang bersih seperti aku," balas Okura sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Oleh sebab itulah, kami yang datang ke sini. Kami harap, pembicaraan selanjutnya akan berlangsung di kantor kami, saat kami sudah memiliki alasan kuat untuk memanggil Anda."

"Sampai saat itu tiba, bisakah kalian tidak menggangguku lagi? Aku harus bekerja untuk memastikan para begundal yang kalian lempar ke sini tidak menjadi ancaman bagi masyarakat."

Akane, Shisui dan Sugo akhirnya meninggalkan kantor Okura setelah mendapatkan pengusiran itu. Okura benar, saat ini tim Kougami tidak memiliki apa-apa untuk menciduk siapapun. Itu mengesalkan, tapi seperti itulah kenyataan. Hanya dua minggu setelah Okura 'naik takhta', germo kelas atas Kotoku Masuda dipaksa mengajukan permohonan pailit. Aset-asetnya lenyap dan konon wanita-wanita yang dipekerjakannya serta para anak buahnya dibajak oleh germo lain yang masih berkeliaran di luar penjara. Tapi, sekali lagi, bagaimana membuktikan bahwa Okura memiliki kaitan dengan hal itu?

Mima dipikat oleh Tougane dengan menggunakan wanita dan Kasei menjadi kaki tangan Tougane demi karir. Cukup dengan mempelajari kasus Ginoza, Akane sudah tahu bahwa Tougane menjerat orang-orang untuk bekerja padanya dengan memanfaatkan kelemahan mereka. Jika Ginoza dijerat dengan memanfaatkan kelemahan ekonomi dan status sosialnya, maka apakah kelemahan Okura yang dimanfaatkan oleh Tougane tersebut? Akane tidak bisa berharap pada Mima yang keterkaitannya dengan Tougane lebih sulit dibuktikan. Hanya Okura yang bisa ia harapkan saat ini, mengingat dua orang kepercayaan Tougane, yakni Kasei dan Ginoza, sudah menunjuknya sebagai penguasa baru Tokorozawa. Tapi sejak awal, kepala penjara baru itu sudah mengisyaratkan bahwa keuangan bukanlah kelemahannya. Apa yang Tougane tawarkan padanya?

Akane terus memikirkan kaitan antara Tougane dan Okura hingga mereka tiba di mobil. Ia lebih mempercayai pengakuan Kasei daripada Ginoza, sehingga ia harus berusaha lebih kuat untuk mencari kaitan Tougane dengan Okura. Jika hal itu ditemukan, maka mendekati Tougane hanyalah masalah waktu. Lupakan kasus lama penganiayaan atas Kagari. Kaitan antara Okura, Tougane dan juga Kasei lebih menjanjikan untuk diurai.

Tapi sebelum Akane menemukan jawabannya, Kougami sudah mengabarkan melalui telepon. Tougane mendekati Ginoza lagi.

PSK itu sekali lagi benar. Tougane sudah mengendus rencana Kougami bahkan sebelum rencana itu sempat dilaksanakan. Ia juga terang-terangan menunjukkan keinginannya agar Ginoza kembali padanya. Memang benar, untuk menangkap Tougane, dibutuhkan bantuan dari orang yang sangat mengenalnya. Hanya Ginoza harapan terbaik Kougami dan kawan-kawan saat ini.

Akane memukul _dashboard_ dengan kesal. Shisui dan Sugo terkejut, tapi tidak bersuara. Sepertinya mereka tahu apa yang ada di benak atasannya. Dengan bukti-bukti yang nyaris nihil, Unit Anti Kejahatan Khusus tidak memiliki pilihan selain menggunakan Ginoza sebagai umpan sekaligus penghubung dengan Tougane. Itu artinya, Akane akan melihat Ginoza berada di sekitar Kougami lebih lama lagi. Masalahnya, Akane sudah telanjur antipati pada PSK itu, jika tidak bisa dibilang sangat cemburu padanya.

* * *

"Tuan Tougane sangat gembira mendengar kau akan menemuinya. Dia sudah menunggumu di sana," ujar Kurai. Ia meletakkan tangannya di punggung Ginoza, mendorong lembut pemuda itu agar berjalan mengiringinya.

Ginoza merasa gelisah tapi berusaha menyembunyikannya. Tougane dan Kurai akan menang telak jika tahu bahwa ia merasa agak takut saat harus kembali ke apartemen itu lagi. Apalagi Kougami saat ini tidak mendampinginya karena kehadirannya di sana pasti akan menimbulkan masalah. Ginoza benci mengakuinya, tapi saat ini ia mengharapkan Kougami berada di dekatnya untuk membantunya. Sebab, Tougane sudah pasti akan melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya dan Ginoza tahu bahwa seperti yang sudah-sudah, ia tidak akan mampu melawannya.

Dengan menggunakan kunci yang diberikan oleh Kurai, Ginoza naik ke lantai paling atas gedung. Kurai mengawal tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari punggung Ginoza. Sesekali ia tersenyum dan bagi Ginoza, senyuman itu tampak sangat licik dan berbahaya. Ginoza tahu, jika ia mencoba kabur, Kurai tidak akan segan menodongnya dengan pistol yang ia sembunyikan di balik jasnya. Ia mungkin akan menembak kaki Ginoza agar dapat diseret ke hadapan tuannya, Tougane.

Pintu elevator akhirnya membuka. Kedua pria sebaya itu melalui sebuah selasar, sebuah ruang makan dan sebuah selasar lagi sebelum tiba di depan pintu sebuah kamar. Kurai menyilakan Ginoza membuka pintu itu menggunakan kunci pemberiannya. Ragu-ragu, Ginoza mematuhinya. Ia menelan ludah saat mendorong pintu tersebut.

Di dalam kamar, Tougane sudah duduk dengan kaki menyilang di tepi tempat tidur, menghadap ke arah pintu. Sebatang rokok terselip di bibirnya. Ia tersenyum pada Ginoza, lalu menepuk-nepuk sebuah titik di sebelahnya, menyuruh anak buahnya yang paling banyak berkorban itu untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Ginoza tidak membalas senyuman Tougane. Ia gagal menyembunyikan kegelisahannya.

NYAMBUNG


	6. Chapter 6

Psycho-Pass milik Production I.G

Akane terjatuh dari ranjangnya. Dering _handphone_ terlalu mengejutkan, tapi ia tidak ada waktu untuk membiarkan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Nama suaminya tertera jelas di layar.

"Ada apa malam-malam begini kau..." sergah Akane tanpa menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

"Akane, aku butuh bantuanmu," sela Kougami dari seberang tanpa basa-basi dan terdengar panik, "aku tidak bisa membawanya ke rumah sakit karena mereka akan curiga dan itu dapat membongkar apa yang sudah kita usahakan. Tapi saat ini kami kekurangan obat-obatan."

"Eh? Apa maks..."

"Datanglah ke sini sekarang juga. Bawakan juga semua perban yang kau punya. Tolong, Akane. Aku mengandalkanmu."

Pembicaraan mereka terputus. Akane tercengang. Ia tahu bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu yang gawat, tetapi bukan pada Kougami. Seingatnya PSK itu bersama Kougami sepanjang hari ini. Apakah hal ini menyangkut dirinya?

"Apa lagi yang ia lakukan sekarang?" gumam Akane kesal. Ia bangkit lalu mengganti pakaian secepatnya dan bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya.

* * *

Akane tiba di rumah Kougami (dan rumahnya) setengah jam setelah Kougami memanggilnya. Mengendarai mobil sendirian pada pukul satu malam memang berbahaya, tapi juga merupakan saat yang tepat jika kau sedang terburu-buru.

Saat Akane membuka pintu, ia terkejut melihat Kunizuka ternyata sudah menunggu di ruang depan. Wanita berwajah tegas itu tampak cemas, secemas Kougami dalam pembicaraan di telepon sebelumnya.

"Ah, Tsunemori, kau membawa obat-obatan yang diminta oleh Kou, bukan?" sergah Kunizuka.

"Eh... iya..." jawab Akane sambil menyerahkan apa yang diminta. Ia mulai menyadari betapa serius dan gawatnya situasinya.

"Sebenarnya Kou tidak ingin memanggilmu karena dia tahu kau tidak menyukai pria itu. Tapi saat ini kita membutuhkan semua bantuan yang ada. Yang lain ada di kamar. Ikutlah, kau mungkin bisa membantu memegangi dia saat Karanomori menjahit luka-lukanya."

 _Yang lain? Menjahit luka-lukanya? Apa yang terjadi?!_

Tapi Akane tidak bertanya. Ia mengikuti Kunizuka menuju sebuah kamar yang ia dan Kougami sediakan untuk tamu yang menginap di rumah mereka. Pada awalnya ia masih bertanya-tanya dengan tingkat kecemasan yang cukup rendah. Namun saat ia semakin mendekati kamar, Akane menyadari betapa gawat situasi sebenarnya.

Pintu kamar terbuka lebar. Akane melihat segenap personil Unit Anti Kejahatan Khusus berada di sana, mengelilingi seseorang yang tergolek di tempat tidur, Ginoza. Pria itu terluka parah dan Karanomori tampak sedang menjahit luka di dadanya. Tidak ada obat bius dan jelas kesterilan perawatan itu patut dipertanyakan, membuat si korban menjadi sangat kesakitan. Meskipun tangan dan kakinya diikat di tepi ranjang menggunakan kain panjang, rasa sakitnya membuat ia tetap meronta hingga Sugo harus menahan kedua kakinya sementara Kougami dan Shisui masing-masing menahan bahunya. Jeritannya dibungkam dengan sumpalan kain, tapi masih saja terdengar memilukan.

"Tolong kau bantu Shisui," pinta Kougami saat Akane memasuki kamar itu. Pria itu sudah bermandi peluh seperti halnya para anak buahnya. Mereka sudah lelah, tapi luka-luka Ginoza seperti tidak ada habisnya untuk diobati.

Shisui memang kesulitan menahan gerakan Ginoza yang nyaris tidak terkendali. Lengan dan bahu yang biru lebam itu ternyata masih punya tenaga. Sementara itu, Kunizuka mengobati jemari di tangan kiri Ginoza dan membalutkan perban yang dibawa oleh Akane.

"Orang jahat itu mencabuti kuku-kukunya," jelas Kunizuka perihal luka-luka yang ia rawat.

Akane tercekat. Sekeji itukah Tougane pada anak buahnya sendiri? Pantas saja Ginoza tidak menyembunyikan ketakutannya terhadap Tougane. Pria itu ternyata memang monster. Ia tidak hanya mencabuti kuku-kuku Ginoza, tetapi juga memukuli dan menusuk, bahkan menyayat-nyayat tubuh itu bagai merobek secarik kertas lusuh.

"Aku memang dokter, tapi bidangku adalah forensik. Aku tidak terbiasa menangani luka-luka dari orang yang masih hidup. Jadi maaf bila caraku mengobati tidak sempurna," timpal Karanomori sambil terus menjahit.

Akane menoleh pada Kougami karena merasa bahwa kata-kata Karanomori adalah sebuah sinyal bahwa ia tidak bisa membantu lebih banyak. Kougami meringis, tampak segan menjelaskan.

"Luka-luka di bagian bawah tubuhnya, biar aku dan Sugo yang menangani. Kalian para wanita bisa beristirahat setelah ini selesai," ujar Kougami dengan suara seperti orang tercekik.

Akane menutup mulutnya karena sangat terkejut dan terguncang. Jangan katakan bahwa Tougane benar-benar menghukum Ginoza dengan cara yang paling keji dan tidak bermoral. Profesi Ginoza memang dipandang rendah, tapi ia tidak layak diperlakukan sehina itu.

Akane mengepalkan tangannya. Geram. Ia lalu bergegas membantu Shisui menahan bagian kanan tubuh Ginoza. Ternyata memang sulit sekali melakukannya. Baru sebentar melakukannya, Akane sudah mulai berkeringat. Ginoza, dengan wajah biru lebam dan sekujur tubuh menegang dan berpeluh, menatapnya dengan mata yang basah oleh air mata. Akane sedikit jengah, tapi ia memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menenangkan Ginoza.

Satu tangan Akane masih menekan bahu Ginoza, sementara tangan yang lainnya dengan lembut mengusap kening dan rambut Ginoza yang berminyak karena peluh. Berulang-ulang, hingga mulai berdampak pada kestabilan Ginoza. Pemuda itu menjadi lebih tenang sehingga gerakannya menjadi lebih terkontrol.

"Nah, begitu... Jika kau tenang, kami bisa membantumu dengan lebih mudah. Kau pun tidak akan merasakan kesakitan lebih lama," bujuk Akane sambil terus mengusap kepala Ginoza.

Rekan-rekan kerja Akane, kecuali Kougami, saling menatap. Lalu, serempak mereka menatap pemimpin mereka yang ternyata sedang menatap Akane untuk mengetahui reaksinya.

Kougami tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi tatapannya tidak lepas dari Akane. Pada suatu saat, pandangannya beradu dengan milik Akane. Wanita itu sempat menghentikan sejenak usapannya di kepala Ginoza, tapi kemudian melanjutkannya setelah menghindari tatapan Kougami.

Kougami membuang napas keras. Sepertinya menyadari bahwa saat ini bukan saatnya merayu atau bahkan bersikap cemburu. Menolong Ginoza lebih penting. Apalagi, Kougami yang ikut bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah terjadi pada pemuda yang ia pungut itu.

* * *

Lima jam sebelumnya, di luar apartemen Tougane.

Kougami sedang menunggu Ginoza di dalam mobilnya saat seorang pemuda berambut jingga mengetuk kaca mobilnya. Kougami mengenalnya sebagai Kagari, korban pemukulan yang setahun lalu sempat menjadi perhatian Kougami.

"Gino memanggilmu, Tuan Kougami. Ikutlah denganku," ujar Kagari saat Kougami menurunkan kaca. Pemuda itu tampak gelisah. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa Kou tidak boleh menolak permintaannya.

"Bagaimana dengan majikanmu, Tougane? Dia pasti tidak ingin melihat wajahku di dalam propertinya," balas Kougami.

"Tuan Tougane justru mengharapkanmu untuk menolong... maksudku, menemui Gino."

"Menolong?" sergah Kougami.

Kagari hanya membuang muka. Rahangnya mengeras, pertanda ia sedang gugup. Tapi Kougami tidak ada waktu untuk mengobservasi Kagari.

Kougami melompat keluar dari dalam mobil dengan tangan memegang pistol. Ia sudah menduga bahwa hal ini akan terjadi, tapi ia tetap membiarkan Ginoza sendirian di dalam sarang musuh. Alangkah ceroboh dan gilanya!

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru, Tuan Kougami. Urusan Tuan Tougane dengan Ginoza masih akan berlangsung lama. Kami hanya memerlukanmu untuk membawa kekasihmu pergi dari sini," cetus seseorang dari arah belakang Kougami.

Kougami menoleh. Ia melihat Kurai bersama dua orang pria yang belum pernah Kougami lihat sebelumnya. Namun bukan perkenalan yang penting dalam hal ini, sebab kedua pria tidak dikenal itu tengah menodongkan senjata mereka ke arah Kougami.

"Ikutlah dengan tenang. Agar kami tidak perlu mengantar dua pria yang terluka. Tolong ringankan tugas kami, Tuan Kougami," kata Kurai lagi, diikuti senyuman licik.

Kougami berdecak. Ia mendongak ke arah bagian atas apartemen. Ginoza ada di sana, memerlukan bantuannya. Dan satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan menuruti Kurai.

* * *

Sudah dua jam berlalu, tapi jerit tertahan masih terdengar dari dalam sebuah kamar. Kemudian jeritan itu makin keras terdengar dari balik mulut yang tersumbat. Terulang hingga lima kali, namun pada akhirnya tidak terdengar apa-apa lagi dari kamar tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu kamar itu dibuka dari dalam. Seorang pria bertubuh jangkung dengan sorot mata dingin menampakkan dirinya. Kemeja dan rompinya ternoda oleh percikan berwarna merah, rambutnya acak dan berminyak karena peluh. Ia tersenyum pada Kougami yang terbelenggu di sebuah kursi. Kougami membalas dengan tatapan marah karena ia bisa menebak, darah siapa yang mengotori pakaian pria itu.

Pria itu, Tougane, mengisyaratkan agar anak buahnya meninggalkan mereka. Ia menghilang sejenak dari ambang pintu, lalu muncul lagi sambil menyeret Ginoza yang sudah tidak mampu berdiri.

Kougami membelalak melihat keadaan Ginoza. Pemuda itu babak belur setelah dihajar selama dua jam. Matanya sampai terlihat lebih kecil karena bengkak. Beberapa titik di wajah Ginoza ternoda darah, tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuat Kougami murka.

Ginoza hanya mengenakan kemeja yang sudah compang-camping dikotori oleh darah dan cairan lain yang hanya dapat dipahami oleh mereka yang sudah pernah berhubungan intim. Celananya sudah raib entah ke mana. Itulah yang membuat Kougami ingin menghajar balik Tougane.

Tubuh Ginoza yang sudah sangat lemah dilempar hingga tersungkur di dekat kaki Kougami. Saat itulah Kougami dapat melihat kondisi tangan Ginoza yang terkunci di balik punggungnya. Jemari di tangan kirinya berdarah. Ginoza tidak akan bisa mengepalkan tangannya lagi dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Kougami menoleh cepat pada Tougane. Ia bisa menduga, apa yang telah terjadi pada jari-jari di tangan kiri Ginoza.

Tougane memahami tanpa perlu membiarkan Kougami bicara. Ia meletakkan plastik bersegel di pangkuan Kougami. Isinya berlumuran darah, tapi Kougami kini mengetahui dengan jelas apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh pria itu terhadap Ginoza.

"Lain kali, kemungkinan bukan hanya kuku-kukunya yang kucabut. Bisa jadi dia tidak akan bisa memelukmu lagi saat aku hanya menyisakan bahunya," kata Tougane.

"Aku akan menghajarmu! Seharusnya kau sudah lama mati, Tougane!" maki Kougami. Namun Tougane hanya tersenyum mengejek. Ia paham benar bahwa posisinya saat ini sedang berada di atas angin.

Kougami meronta karena marah. Ia tidak peduli dengan pergelangan tangannya yang lecet. Ia harus menghentikan pria ini. Mengapa pria sekejam ini bisa hidup bebas dan nyaman di dunia ini? Apa yang sudah dilakukan hukum untuk menghentikan pria ini?!

Namun sesuatu hal membuat Kougami sedikit lebih tenang. Ginoza ternyata masih sadar.

"Uh..." keluh Ginoza. Ia berusaha bangun, tapi kaki pria Tougane segera menahan kepalanya agar tetap rebah di lantai.

"Hei!" bentak Kougami murka. Namun Tougane tidak menggubrisnya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengkhianatimu, Tougane..." kata Ginoza lirih. "Aku bersedia dihukum demi kau..."

Tougane menarik kakinya. Ia bersimpuh di dekat Ginoza, lalu mengangkat leher Ginoza agar pandangan mereka bertemu. Ia mencium kening Ginoza, lalu memeluknya. Membelai rambut Ginoza dengan lembut seolah-olah ia tidak akan pernah sanggup menyakiti anak buah kesayangannya itu.

"Aku tahu, Sayang. Justru aku yang sudah mengkhianatimu dengan memaksamu tidur dengan nenek keriput itu. Sebagai permohonan maafku, aku akan menerimamu kembali untuk bekerja padaku. Tapi dengan syarat, kau mengajak pacar polisimu itu," kata Tougane. Ia mendongak pada Kougami, melemparkan senyuman paling lebar dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Tuan Kougami, kau pasti sudah melihat foto-foto yang ditunjukkan oleh Kurai. Foto-foto di depan penjara Adachi dan juga foto-foto di rumahmu. Momen-momen menarik saat kalian berdua, sepasang pria dewasa, menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua dengan cara yang menggiurkan. Aku paham bahwa Ginoza memang sulit untuk melepaskan diri dari kebiasaan lamanya untuk menggoda siapa saja yang membuka tangan lebar-lebar untuknya. Tapi demi Tuhan, kau seorang polisi, Tuan Kougami. Seharusnya kau bisa menahan dirimu!" cetus Tougane. Ia mencengkeram leher Kougami kuat-kuat hingga Kougami tercekik. Meski demikian, Kougami tetap memberikan tatapan marahnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Akan sangat membantu jika kau mau menemani kekasihmu bekerja untukku. Aku memaksa."

"Karena jika kau menolak," lanjut Tougane, "foto-foto itu akan terkirim pada atasanmu. Juga pada istrimu. Kalau aku sedang rajin, aku akan mencetak dan mengirimnya juga pada Masaoka. Kira-kira apa pendapat orang tua itu, ya? Menarik untuk mengetahuinya."

Kougami membelalak. Ia hendak mengucapkan banyak kata, tapi tenggelam di balik upayanya mendapatkan udara bagi paru-parunya.

"Aku anggap kau setuju. Bagaimana denganmu, Sayang?" Tougane berpaling lagi pada Ginoza yang masih tergolek di lantai.

"Jangan libatkan ayahku. Akan kulakukan semua perintahmu," jawab Ginoza lirih.

Tougane melepaskan Kougami, membiarkan Kougami menghirup udara. Ia beralih kembali pada Ginoza yang masih terkapar. Menginjak kepala PSK itu sekali lagi sambil tersnyum puas.

"Bagus. Sejak dulu aku tahu bahwa kau adalah salah satu anak buahku yang paling cerdas. Jangan kecewakan aku lagi, Nobuchika."

Kougami menoleh pada Ginoza yang meringis menahan sakit. Ia makin merasa bersalah pada pemuda itu.

NYAMBUNG

a/n :

Bagian di mana Ginoza dihajar oleh Tougane dan diobati oleh Karanomori cs kayaknya kurang 'nancep' ya. Mau gimana lagi, saya usahakan untuk memperhalus bahasanya jadi yah... gitu deh...


End file.
